Stand In The Rain
by Silent-DrEaMeR-Apari
Summary: After escaping her farther, rukia is taken in by a stranger. she is moved to a different school in a different town were she knows noone... will her life change for the better or for the worst when she meets that obnoxious carrottop in her new school? IXR
1. Chapter 1

Stand in the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach our any of the characters or the song: Stand in the Rain it is written by 'Superchick'

A.N: Chapter 1 is kind of an introduction thingy… This FF is not like this much, this is just introducing the pain of 'her' past... it will lighten up!! i promise!

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was late autumn, the season of rain. Dead leaves littered the flooded streets, dancing in the rain as it fell heavily from above, crashing down on a young girl, desperately drowning her pain and sorrow. Her small frame shook from the cold as she felt her way through the darkness. The wind beat down on her. She had to escape, but she had nowhere to go. She cringed when her short black hair stuck to her slim neck, grazing the bleeding cuts and black bruises. She slowly stopped walking and stood in a deserted street, all alone. With nothing but the rain to keep her company, chilling her to the bone. _'Its not as if anyone will remember the name Kuchiki Rukia anyway…' _she thought… remembering her fathers cruel words… _'Your useless… No one will ever love a self-centred spoiled little brat like you! It's all you fault!' _

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but,  
she knows that when  
She's all alone, it feels  
Like its all, coming down_

She felt so empty. No one was there for her. She had nothing. She looked to the sky, silently pleading for the rain to stop, but to no avail. She slowly sat down in the shadows and waited for darkness to consume her. Waiting for the world to fall so she could be at peace. She brought her knees to her chest, cringing as she felt old wounds reopen from her movement. She hated pain… Her eyes began to sting as she felt the tears finally come.

_She won't turn around  
the shadows are long  
and she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

She bowed her head and stared at the damp pavement. Wishing for the tears to stop coming. She hated to cry, he farther always told her it was weak to cry, she was like a little child.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard footsteps in the distance. What if it was her farther? Her tears began to come quicker as she tried to focus on the figure approaching her. She backed into the shadows, so she was not so visible. Her heart sped up and her breathing was becoming uneven. The rain started to fall heavier, making it almost impossible to see. Rukia covered her head with hands and hid, her eyes tightly closed…

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
you stand in the rain_

_Rukia hid behind the coach, hugging her favourite stuffed bunny, Chappy, to her chest. Her farther would be home soon… she was completely lost of what to do. She couldn't run for fear he would come after her…_

_She heard the front door slam open and the wind rushed into the house… chilling her and making her squeak silently…_

_"Where are you, you ungrateful bitch!" he yelled. Rukia could tell he had been drinking from the way his voice slurred as he spoke._

_Rukia hugged her knees as she heard him approach her from the front door. She looked up when she heard him stop walking, and screamed when she saw him towering over her with a smirk on his face._

_"I JUST CALLED YOU! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?" he yelled stupidly as she tried to back away, but found she couldn't, she was next to the wall, she clutched her bunny tighter to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled he up, she squeaked again and tried to free herself. This angered him further and he slapped her round the face. She stopped struggling and just stood with a blank expression on her face as her bunny fell to the floor. Her farther noticed this and started to laugh. Rukia's eyes widened as he snatched it from the floor and pulled its head of with a sickening rip._

_Rukia felt the tears welling up in her eyes._

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
and the fears whispering  
if she stands, she'll fall down_

The footsteps came closer still, becoming more hesitant. Rukia slowly opened her eyes and looked up a fraction, her fear getting the best of her, she sat silently, hoping the unknown person will just leave and notice her. She backed into the corner more… starting to whimper as she saw the shadow start to loom over her. She hid her face again, making herself as small as possible. She didn't want anyone to find her. '_Someone please help me!'_ she yelled in her mind. '_You don't deserve to be helped'_ she heard in her head, the unknown voice taunting her _'you don't deserve anything…'_

She began to cry again. The voice was right… she didn't deserve anything.

_She wants to be found  
the only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

_'Why do I keep running? Why don't I just let him finish me off? It won't hurt anymore then… but…'_

"Maybe I should just give up," she whispered to herself. She only kept running away like a frightened puppy. She was tired of everything. He vision began to blur… she had lost too much blood… but she did not care, she was ready to welcome the darkness, ridding her of all her pain… she just wanted to sleep… to fall into the world of dreams and never wake. She sat up slightly, ignoring the slow footsteps, and lent her head against the cold stonewall. She didn't want to run anymore. He breath became shallow, as she fell to the pavement. She felt so tired…

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_Her farther threw her across the room as she struggled against him, desperate to get to her only source of comfort. Chappy was so special to her; it was a gift from her mother before she died. She was heart broken. Why would he do something like that? It was cruel._

_"Aw! Is the little baby sad it lost her teddy bear?" he mocked, picking the broken bunny of the floor and tearing it's limp body in two and throwing it at the poor girl. He walked over and picked her up harshly by her hair again and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped in shock as knocked the wind out of her._

_"Your pathetic!" he yelled, picking up a bottle and throwing it at her, hitting her in the chest and causing blood to spill out of her. She sunk to her knees, clutching her bleeding chest. It hurt! It hurt so much she could barely stop herself from screaming._

_She heard him walking towards her again and quickly looked up, only to be met with his fist as he punched her across the cheek._

_It was becoming hard to breath. She had to get out, and quick. She just sat on the floor and waited… waiting for his final blow… but it never came. She looked up to see him walking out of the room._

_"It's your fault" he sneered and exited the room, slamming the door behind him._

_No was her chance to escape. She ran out the door to be met with the bitter rain…_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

The rain started to slow down, and the wind became silent. Everything was going in slow motion now. Rukia looked up at the figure standing before her, all she could see was his long, dark hair and pale skin, which seemed to shine in the damp moonlight.

"Thank you" she whispered as her head hit the floor, causing her to loose consciousness and fall into the blackness she had yearned for…

_You stand in the rain…_

Authors Note: hey! What did you think? Should I continue? Should I just stop writing and find something better to do? Please review or comment. Ideas and criticisms welcome. So let me no what you think! Have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Aww!! people reviewed!!! I love you all!!! I didn't really think this story would catch anyone's interest… BUT IT DID!!! YAY!! So… here's another chapter!!!! Enjoy:)

_Stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
and one day what's lost can be found  
you stand in the rain_

Chapter 2: Byakuya Kuchiki

Darkness. She was completely surrounded by darkness, her senses seemed to magnify when she heard voices in the background. Where was she? Her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness and she could see she was in a large room, lying on a king-size bed. The moonlight spilled into the room from a large wall-size balcony window, showing the colour of the walls in the mysterious room. Red. They where blood red…

Rukia sat up suddenly, wincing as pain shot through her entire body. She eased herself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom next to her bed.

The bathroom was magnificent. It was pure white and looked to be well taken care of. Against the far wall there was a large mirror next to a towel rack. Rukia made her way over to the mirror and observed herself. There was a large blue bruise on her left cheek and her lip was cut. Nothing she couldn't hide with a bit of make-up. She lifted up her shirt, which, she noticed, was not her own, and saw someone had wrapped fresh bandages around her upper body and arms. That was certainly odd.

She leaned over the sink basin and washed the dry blood and tears of her face, wincing again from the motion. This definitely was going to be a long, painful day.

She walked back into what she guessed was 'her room' ad sat on the bed, lost in thought. _'Where is this place??'_

Suddenly the door opened, spilling blinding light into the room, startling Rukia.

"Ah! Miss Rukia! Your finally awake!" came the voice of a rather tall man, his short silver grey hair reflecting the light. He had an eerie grin on his face, which caused his eyes to appear closed. He was wearing all black except for a white coat, which seemed to drape to the floor.

Rukia stared. Where was she? How did this creepy guy know her name? When he spoke it felt like snakes were wrapping themselves around her body. She shuddered.

The man noticed this and his grin widened. "Oh! How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Gin Ichimaru!" he said, a bit _too_ enthusiastically. His eyes opened a fraction, revealing blood red eyes.

Rukia just sat there transfixed. His eyes. They were exactly the same colour as the wall… and they were so bitter. She shuddered again, but finally decided to speak.

"W-where am I?"

His eyes turned to slits again. "I'm sorry. But your going to have to come with me now!" he whispered chillingly. He seemed to just appear beside her, next to the bed. He grabbed her by the arm, making her gasp with fright and started to drag her from the room. She struggled against him. "There's no point in struggling. To me you are merely a worm caught by a bird of prey!" he said chuckling.

Rukia stopped struggling and instead decided to take in her surroundings, secretly pondering a way to escape from this awful man. The walls were all the same red colour. It really was quite peculiar. Old paintings covered the walls of the hallway they were walking through. Their eyes all seemed to follow her every movement.

She noticed a door at the end of the hallway, that was the way she expected to be going, and was startled when Gin daggered her around a corner instead.

"Where are we going?" she choked out. He seemed to have a strange aura. It really was quite frightening.

"You'll see," he answered coldly. Gripping her arm tighter.

Rukia decided it was best to remain quiet. She started wondering about the events from yesterday. She remembered her farther. He was drunk and had beaten her. She ran and collapsed in a deserted street. Suddenly she remembered the remarkably pale man with the long black hair. Had he saved her? Is he who she was forcibly being dragged to see?

Gin stopped. Rukia looked up at the large door in front of her. It was made out of some king of wood and was painted a shinning black colour. She looked up at Gin. Noticing for the first time how tall he really was. Standing next to him, she only came up to his mid-chest, she felt like a child. She suppressed another tremble and flinched when he lifted up a hand, fisting it. But was relieved when he used it to knock on the door. It was a loud ghostly sound that made her insides turn cold. It echoed through the hallways and eventually stopped. Gin creaked it open to reveal a large hall-like room. In the centre was a long table, with chairs down both sides and at the head and foot. It was magnificent. A dark chandelier hung from the ceiling. The wall at the end looked like one large window split into sections. Long dark theatre curtains hung at either side of the window, making the room see medieval. In the distance, Rukia could see the sun begin to rise.

Suddenly, she noticed someone standing by the window. He had long dark hair and pale skin. It was he! The one who 'saved' her?

The man turned to face her and slowly, he began to walk towards her. "Rukia Kuchiki!" he said in a calm voice, making her shiver. He was just the same as Gin.

"I am lord Byakuya. Welcome to my home." He whispered loudly, his eyes shinning.

"Umm… how do you…?"

"Know you name? Well, I know all about you Rukia. But, I think it's best you take a seat so I can explain."

She complied hastily; taking the seat he was offering her. She felt like this was not going to be the most pleasant conversation. She looked towards the door and noticed Gin was still there with a large smirk torn across his face. He was _really _starting to annoy her now! Her eyes lingered on him for a moment. There was something about him that she didn't trust.

"Miss Kuchiki? May I continue?" Byakuya snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said stupidly. Mentally slapping herself, she continued. "Oh yes. Please do" she quickly finished. God she felt like an idiot right now.

"Thank you. Now that we are on the same planet," he said sarcastically, "does my name seem familiar at all to you?"

Why did he have to put it like that? The only Byakuya she had heard of was…

"Hisana…" she said quietly "are you?"

"Yes that's right." He interrupted, causing her to frown at his rudeness. "That's how I knew your name was Kuchiki. Your sister told me how she wanted you to take the name Kuchiki as well on our wedding day."

"_Hey Rukia! We're getting married! Byakuya and me! Isn't it great!" cried Hisana, hugging Rukia tightly_

_Rukia couldn't believe it. Her sister was getting married, and to Byakuya Kuchiki! She was thrilled._

"_Oh, Hisana! I'm so happy for you!" Rukia hugged her sister back_

"_You have to take the name too! Change your name to Kuchiki with me! That way, someday I will be able to find you, and save you from that god-awful place too! Please!" _

"_Of course I will! But remember… never forget about me and promise you'll come back!" Rukia cried as her sister pulled away smiling._

_Her sister, Hisana, finally had a way of escaping their farther. Rukia shivered, she would come back for her wouldn't she? She wouldn't just leave her with the awful man? _

"It's a promise!" she smiled and exited the room, creeping through the hall and out the front door and into the pouring rain to where a car awaited her. Rukia waved to her sister through the window, for the last time…

Rukia looked out the large window. She couldn't believe it. This man… was her brother in-law? It couldn't be true. He seemed too… cold…

"Hisana's last wish was for me to find you and bring you back here. Your room is on the fourth floor, the second room from the left. You may leave."

She was taken aback… she was now living here? Is that all he had to say to her? How rude! This day just kept getting worse… but, she might as well stay for a little while, after all, he couldn't be that bad could he?

She gasped when a cold hand grabbed her upper arm and started to drag her up from her seat. Her head snapped up and Gin was there, grinning down at her. "Come on Miss. You were told to leave" his cold voice sent chills down her spine. Maybe she would prefer to go home to her farther than stay around this creep… no… she would rather stay around the creep then get choked to death as soon as she walked through her front door.

She quickly jumped up and followed Gin from the room. He led her up to her room and to her door. He opened it and held the door open for her. She was surprised he didn't shove her in; instead he leant down and whispered in her ear:

"Don't try anything. I'm locking you in" his breath made her shiver, he really was not the kind of person she wanted to be around. She quickly pulled away from him and walked into the room. He slammed the door and she heard the lock click. 'Why is he locking me in?' She wondered.

She was starting to get a headache. "Maybe I should just get some sleep," she said to herself, collapsing on the bed…

_Rukia was walking silently through the halls of her house. Something wasn't right. It seemed too quiet…_

_"H-Hisana? Where are you?" she stuttered. Something was defiantly not right. The air seemed heavy. She heard thunder in the distance._

_Rukia continued through the hallway and stopped when she reached her sisters door. She was staying at home for the night because she had had an argument with Byakuya and she had nowhere else to go. Rukia pressed her ear to the door and was met with silence. That was odd. She couldn't even hear Hisana's light breathing…_

_Rukia tried the lock on the door and found it was unlocked. She slowly turned the handle and creaked the door open. Time stood still. The tears stung at her eyes. The scene before her was devastating. Her sister was laid on her bed, a knife stuck into her throat. Blood was seeping through her clothing as she lay there. Rukia's knees went weak and she fell to the floor, crying for her beloved sister._

_"Do you like what you see child?!" a voice spoke from the shadows, "Because your next!" yelled the voice of her drunken farther as her lunged towards her, knife in hand._

_Rukia couldn't believe it. He killed her! He actually killed her! And she was next…_

"NO!" Rukia shrieked as she sat up in her bed, soaked in sweat. Her eyes stung with tears as she recalled her sisters death. She had only just escaped with her life that day. Her farther was truly a cruel person, and it was always her fault…

Rukia looked at her clock, it read 10:50 AM. She was going to be a bit late for school today. She groaned. She didn't' have any of her books or her uniform.

"Ah! Miss Rukia! You're running a bit late for your first day of school aren't you!" Gin spoke from the doorway. How long had he been there?

"What do you mean my 'first day of school?'" she asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"You will be attending a new school starting fro today. Here are you transfer papers!" he said chuckling maliciously, throwing a bundle of papers at her.

This day could not get any worse…

Authors Note: umm… yes, I know that was a bit fast moving, but I needed to get this part of the story out of the way… Hope you enjoyed it anyway :) please review to tell me what you thought! Ideas are welcome!


End file.
